Brand New!
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: After Koki seriously brakes Hikari's heart, she runs off, only to meet 2 strange girls: Ashuri and Mitsuki, who have magic powers. They give her magic power to and she goes power crazy. Plus, she broke Leaf's leg and doctors don't suspect it won't ever heal. That means crushing her dreams. The gang is determined to get hikari back. Plz read! rated m for lots of cursing.


**Hey~ I'm back! Like I said in "his other half", so many ideas were swirling my head right now. Here is another! **

**Btw, her name is NOT dawn in this one but Hikari. Plus, Lucas is now Koki, his Japanese name. But, Ursula is still Ursula just cuz I feelz like it. And I couldn't find her Japanese name**

**Disclaimer: I don't owns Pokémon. If I did dawn and all the good peoplez would be back in the series.**

**xXxXx**

Brand New

Chapter 1: Forget him! Come with us!

Hikari's POV

I was taking a nice walk during the festival, looking for Koki, with Pochama when he starts squawking like crazy.

"What's up, Pochama?" I asked, bending down to meet him eye-to-eye.

"Po! Pochama!" He squawks, waving his paws/flipper thingies over at the grove tree.

Over there were 2 people. I couldn't see because of the fireworks, but when I squinted my eyes and looked real close, I saw Koki and Ursula…Kissing?!

I stomped over as fast as I could in my yukata, and as fast as I could with my awkward sandals. I stomped right up to Koki and…

Koki's POV

Slap! Hikari slapped me straight across the face. And it _hurt._

"What the hell was that for, Hikari?!" I yelled, slashing towards her with a fist.

I hit her and she fell backwards. Her eyes were watering as she whispered, "Koki…"

"Listen, _bitch, _Koki is mine and you _can't do anything about it._" Ursula said as she bitch-slapped Hikari and rubbed her mud covered sandals all over Hikari's yukata.

Hikari stood up and ran off with her eyes crying like waterworks. Teaches that _bitch _to pay attention to her boyfriend once in a while.

Once again Hikari's POV

"Koki…Koki? Why…I don't understand!" I whispered to myself as my tears covered my face.

Pochama walked up to me and gently tugged of the arms of my Yukata.

"Po...Pochama?" Piplup whispered.

"No-no. I'm fine, Pochama. I just need a little time. "I whispered as I smiled at Pochama and dried my eyes.

"Wow! What a cute Pochama!" One girl yells as she rushes over to Pochama.

I chuckle as I watch Pochama desperately try to escape from the girl's grip.

"Hi, my name is Ashuri." The other girl said as she crouched down next to me. "And that idiot is Mitsuki."

"N-nice to meet you, my name is Hikari." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She grabbed my hand shook it as she said, "What is a pretty girl like you doing over in this corner crying?"

"I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me." I said. Why am I telling this to a complete stranger?

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Ashuri growled.

"Who's a son-of-a-bitch?" Mitsuki asked, finally letting Pochama breathe.

"Hikari got all prettied up and her son-of-a-bitch boyfriend cheated on her." Ashuri said, turning to face Mitsuki.

"What the fuck?! HIKARI IS BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY AND WHY WOULD ANYONE CHEAT ON HER?! THE MOTHER FUCKER—"Mitsuki screamed as she squeezed Pochama till his face was blue (well until it was deep blue). Then she was cut off by Ashuri.

"Geez, Mitsuki. Calm down." Ashuri said, sweat dropping as she tugged on Mitsuki's yukata.

"Ok, ok…" Mitsuki groaned.

Ashuri turned to me, winked and said, "Forget him! Come with us!"

She held out her hand. I grabbed it gently and she pulled me up.

"Come on. We wanna show you something." Both girls said as they dragged me deeper into the corner.

Both Ashuri and Mitsuki held out their hands when blue and green colored fires hovered over their hands.

"WOW! H-how'd you guys do that?!" I gasped, my eyes glowing.

"Just come with us!" They said in unison as they dragged me into a rainbow colored portal.

Mystery Guy's POV

"Heh. Hikari doesn't suspect a thing. Soon, she'll turn on all her pathetic friends: Leaf, Haruka, Kasumi, and Serena…They'll never see it coming." I whispered to myself. "Good job, girls…"

I snapped a pic of Hikari entering the portal. Ursula creeps up behind me and says, "Come on, babe…You know I'm in heat…"

"I know, I know…" I whispered back. "Right when we go back home."

Back to Hikari's POV

We stepped through the portal to a very colorful world. There were many poles that held fires above them that were floating, but 5 were not lit. They stood still as if frozen in time.

"Hikari, just a little more!" Ashuri whispered as we came upon a temple.

"Oh great fire goddess, we have one more willing to join your league!" Mitsuki yelled, bowing.

"Bow." Ashuri whispered to me.

"Tell me. Are you willing to become one of us?" A young woman said, stepping out of the temple.

"Y-yes." I said, bowing.

"Great. Please come here." The woman said.

I stepped up the steps and she says, "Hold out your wrist."

I held out my left wrist and she lightly touched it. My wrist glowed brightly, and when it faded there was a small red fire mark.

"Can you feel more power surging through you?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes, I can…" I said. "May I test it out?!"

"Go ahead. Hold out your hand and feel the power."

I did as she told me and a small red fire about the size of the other's appeared above my hand.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, removing the fire and jumping up and down.

"Now you are one of us. You are excused." The woman said, turning back to her temple.

"I can't wait to show my friends…? My friends?! Wait—they'd turn me into the weird scientists to get me checked…I can't ever show them!" I thought, staring at my small mark on my wrist.

"Is something the matter?' Mitsuki asked.

"No! I'm fine!" I smiled. These girls are like me. They are my friends. My _true _friends.

"So to get to the portal back to earth, you have to hold out your hand and whisper, 'oh, a great fire shines with the brightest light.' And if at night, say, 'take me back into the night.' Or 'take me back to another light'." She said. "Try it"

"Oh, great fire that shines with the brightest light, take me back into the night." I said when a portal opened up. The 3 of us stepped in and came back to earth.

"Well, now that you are one of us…You have to go to the same school as us." Mitsuki said.

"Perfect! Now my friends can't ever know! Wait, shouldn't they be enemies now?" I thought.

"Ok! That's fine!" I smiled.

I notice Koki and Ursula again in another room and I bet you they were having sex, by Ursula's groans. Time to crash these bitches party.

I hold out my hand and concentrate on my power. The red fire appears and floats over to the room and through the window. I watch as Ursula screams and Koki scrambles away.

All 3 of us laughed and high fived. We walked away with satisfied looks on our faces.

~Time skip to the next day~~~~~

Leaf's POV

Hikari walked in the room and stood in the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, but me and my mother are leaving and I'm changing schools. I'll miss you all." Hikari said, clearly using a fake pouting face.

A lot of "byes" and "adios" and "I'll miss you..."

I stood up and said, "Hikari, I know using a fake pouty face. Cut the crap and tell us what's really happening."

Kasumi, Haruka, and Serena stood up and said, "We all know you too well. What's really going on?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're not _like me." _Hikari said, holding her bag over her shoulder and from her free hand came a flash of red fire.

"What the fuck, Hikari?!" Haruka yelled. "What do you mean we're not like you?! We've all been best friends since pre-k!"

"Yeah! What the hell?!" Serena yelled.

"You really need to CUT THE CRAP and tell us what's really going on!" Kasumi yelled.

I was just building up my anger to the point it wouldn't go any higher. My 3 friends looked at me like, "Say something!"

(Btw they are all 16)

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I, HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR 16 FUCKING YEARS AND OUT OF ALL YOUR SHIT THIS IS THE WORST! IF YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT'S WRONG, WE CAN'T HELP YOU'RE FUCKING ASS, PRINCESS!" I yelled, getting up and rushing over to Hikari.

I raised my hand to slap her when she held out a hand and without even touching me, sending me flying backward. I hit the wall and made a serious dent.

My other friends scrambled over to me. Blood somewhat poured out of my mouth and my back was in _so _much pain.

"Hikari, I _swear _I will find out what the fuck is wrong with you. Even if it is –coughity cough, cough- the last thing I do…" I glared at her threw my creepy eyes. I bet you I looked like a friggin dead-alive. (U know the creepy dud that eats your player's soul in red and blue?)

Her eyes widened and softened. Then, they turned back to a glare in a matter of seconds.

"You can try, but I can't guarantee that a weakling like you would be able to understand. Bonvoyage!" Hikari said, twiddling her fingers and leaving the classroom with 2 sluts dressed in bikinis.

I got up, not caring about how much pain I was in right now. I got up and ran towards to door. By the time I reached the door (in like, 2 seconds) they were gone. Poof! Vanished. Just like that. All that was left behind as a small poof of green, blue and red dust.

Ashuri's POV

"So, Hikari, ready to go to the beach?" I asked Hikari.

"Sure. Let's go get some 'hot babes' "Hikari chuckled.

We walked up on the beach and turned 'babe mode' on. Basically boosting our femininity. Like bigger boobs, bigger butt, and a level higher of sexy. Right away all the boys turned our way straight away.

One guy walked up to us. Clearly he was one of them. A succubus.

"Hey. Wanna hang out with me for a little?" He said, walking up to me.

"Sorry, I don't fall for the cool boy factor." I said, looking another way toward a group of boys playing volleyball.

"Hey! Mind if I play?!" I yelled.

"Go on ahead! You're on that team!"

Leaf's POV

I woke up in the hospital. Did I collapse?! No! I have to stop Hikari!

I shot up and felt a surge of pain down my whole body. Although I couldn't move my right leg.

"Seems like your awake, Miss Green." The doctor said.

"Yes." I said.

"Turns out you've got a broken leg." The doctor said, looking at other pages on his clip board. "We aren't sure you'll be healing. But just in case, we put on a cast."

"I-I won't?" I gulped. Hikari did this to me? Why wouldn't she want me to heal? Why did she hurt me in the first place?

"Do you want to see your friends?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please." I said.

My friends came flooding in the door and falling on the doctor. They trampled the doctor as they got up and ran over to me.

"Leafy! Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

"I'm ok, I just have a broken leg. But they don't think it will ever heal." I whispered.

"I'm going to find out what happened to Hikari broken leg or not." I said. "And none of you will stop me. You're either in it or out."

"…I'm in." Haruka said. "I wanna know what the fuck is up with our best friend."

"Me too." Kasumi said. "Something's up and I wanna get to the bottom of it."

"Me three. Let's do this." Serena said.

~Time skip to 3 days later! ~~~~~~

I just got my crutches from the doctor's office today. I'm having trouble adjusting but I can manage.

Mom drops me off and school and my friends make sure I get to class safely. And away from Shigeru. Shigeru…he killed my older sister. But that's off topic now.

We enter the classroom and on and around my desk are filled with get well cards from my classmates. Some made me chocolate, some wrote heart-felt messages. I'm surprised I managed to read them all.

One was left on my desk. I picked it up and in neat letters it said, "To my dearest Leafy"

I opened the card and on it said, "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I honestly felt like the biggest loser in the room when you're sexy friend came in the room and flung you against the back wall. I felt really bad even though I didn't do it. I even felt bad about bullying you! Please forgive me, Shigeru"

I honestly felt like crying. He felt bad. Wow. (I dunno if it shows, but I crossed out the sexy in the note. Hopefully it shows. If not, imagine it.)

Hikari's POV

This new power is amazing! I had the power to throw Leafy—Leaf across the room! I read in the school newspaper article about me and Leaf. She told the newspaper guy that she may have permanently broke he leg. Like it'll never heal she said. No! It won't heal! It's magic that caused it for Arceus' sake!

I looked up. I set up a permanent portal in my room to the magic world. Maybe I should visit the girls. Nah. I'll stay here. I'm way too lazy.

But…I feel bad. She just wanted to help me. Now I may have just ruined her dream of being a famous basketball player…

An image of the queen, Queen Miranda appeared in front of me. (The girl that gave her power.)

"Hikari. Come immediately. I need to speak with you. It's about you and your powers." She said.

"Y-yes your majesty…" I whispered. I knew I was gonna lose my powers because of this…


End file.
